The Year of the Dragon
by TabiNoTochuu
Summary: Ryuuji and Taiga celebrate the year of the Dragon. What does Taiga have in store for Ryuuji? One-Shot


The Year of the Dragon

**Author's Note: **For my first ever Toradora! fan fic, I thought it would be fun to have Taiga and Ryuuji celebrate the coming of the Year of the Dragon, but not in the same way. Yes, I know that they're in Japan. But I think they would still celebrate the year of the Dragon and the year of the Tiger, don't you?

-It was exactly one year since Taiga had returned to Ryuuji's life. After having left him for a long year to go live with her mother, she had finally returned, never to leave his side again. However, on the day before the start of the Year of the Dragon, she prepares a little surprise for Ryuuji, not knowing that he had one in store for her.-

* * *

><p>"Oi. Taiga! Wake up! Come on, come on. We have a lot of things to do today!"<p>

Taiga pulled herself out from under the blankets. "Stupid Ryuuji. Why are you waking me up so early? It's a Sunday..."

Ryuuji walked over to the futon where they were sleeping the night before. "Yes... but! Tomorrow is a very important day!"

Taiga closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up around her head. _Of course I know that, stupid Ryuuji. Tomorrow marks the start of the Year of the Dragon._ The small figure underneath the blankets shook her read repeatedly. _I can't let Ryuuji figure out what I have planned for him_.

Getting impatient, Ryuuji walked over to the small figure under the covers. He hesitated before drawing back the covers. "Taiga! Come on. Don't forget about the surprise I promised you yesterday!"

Taiga popped her head out from under the sheets. "Baka! Don't think that I would forget such a thing so easily!"

Grinning, Ryuuji leaned in and pressed his lips against Taiga's. "Come on, Taiga. I've already cooked breakfast."

Her cheeks bright red with embarrassment, Taiga got up and walked over to the table. Midway through their meal, Taiga looked up at Ryuuji. "What's wrong, Taiga?"

"Uh- Nothing! Go back to eating, stupid Ryuuji!"

With a small shrug, he continues eating. _I can't tell him exactly what I have planned. I have to watch what I say, or he may figure out that something is up._

After breakfast, the two changed into heavier clothes and left the apartment. "So, Taiga. What do you want to do first?"

Taiga thought for a moment. _Where would be the best place for me to give him his gift? _"Can we start at the park? I want to take a walk right now."

"Eh? The park? Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies or something?"

"Stupid Ryuuji! Didn't you ask me where I wanted to go first?"

"Alright, I get it!"

Ryuuji grabbed Taiga's hand and pulled her in the direction of the park. In the relative quiet of the park, the couple sat on a bench and watched as the sun rose higher in the sky. Though it was nearing noon, the park itself was still very cold, and Taiga soon found herself shivering. _Maybe the park wasn't such a good idea after all._ Ryuuji looked over at her and noticed her shivering. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold? We could have gone somewhere warmer."

"Baka! I never said I was cold! Besides, this is nothing to me."

"Anyways, Taiga. Why did you want to come here today?"

At these words, she looked away from him, blushing furiously. "Well, you see. You're right. Tomorrow is a very special day, and I have something for you."

"Eh?"

From her purse, Taiga pulled out a small box tied with a thin blue ribbon. Still blushing, she handed it to Ryuuji. "What is it?"

"Stupid Ryuuji! If you opened it, you can easily find out, right?"

With a sigh, he undid the ribbon on the box and slowly opened it. Inside the box was an intricately carved and painted figurine of a dragon. It was made out of fired clay, and was painted in delicate, accurate strokes. Even without asking, Ryuuji could see that Taiga had painted it by hand.

"Well, starting tomorrow, it will be the year of the Dragon, and I thought I would give you something before hand!"

Ryuuji is momentarily lost for words. "Taiga... You didn't have to do this for me."

He hugs Taiga closer to himself. "Thank you."

Pressed against his chest, Taiga smiled. _He liked it. I shouldn't have worried._ "As you said, Ryuuji. Tomorrow is an important day."

He looked down at her with a knowing smile on his face. "Oh, Taiga. This wasn't what I was talking about when I said that tomorrow was going to be an important day. True, it is the year of the Dragon tomorrow, but I had something more important in my mind."

Taiga stares at him, confused. "What do you mean? What could possibly be more important than that?"

Ryuuji sighs, then looks up at the sky. "Taiga, do you still remember what I said to you all that time ago? You are a tiger. I am a dragon. Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger."

Taiga cuddled closer to him. "Yes. Of course I remember that, stupid Ryuuji."

He removed his arm from around her shoulders and got up. "Ryuuji?"

"I had originally planned this for tomorrow, but sometimes, being early is a good thing."

"I'm still confused, baka! What are you going on about?"

"It's about time that this dragon rise up to become your equal" Ryuuji states as he turns around.

He got down on one knee, and from his pocket, pulled out a white satin box. As the sun reached over the tops of the trees to shine light onto the park, Ryuuji opened it to reveal a beautiful ring made out of white gold set with several diamonds. The first rays of the sun caused the ring to sparkle brilliantly. "I know this is long overdue, but I guess it's better late than never."

There was a slight pause as he waited for her to process what he had just said. Putting aside all his uncertainties, Ryuuji looked at the woman he loved and opened his mouth.

"Taiga Aisaka. Will you marry me?"

Taiga, with eyes filled with tears, leaned down and grabbed Ryuuji's head. Looking him in the eye, she leaned in even further and kissed him fully on the lips. "Stupid Ryuuji! You already asked me that two years ago. My answer has and always will stay the same."

"Yes, Ryuuji Takasu. I will."

* * *

><p>Ryuuji: There's something in this world that no one has seen before.<p>

Taiga: It is gentle and sweet.

Ryuuji: Maybe, if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it.

Taiga: That's why no one has ever seen it.

Ryuuji: The world hid it so that no one could get their hands on it easily.

Taiga: However, someday, someone will find it.

Ryuuji: The person who deserves it the most will definitely find it.

**End notes: **Yay! Finally finished with this fic, which means I have finally started widening my writing spectrum. Please R&R or leave me a PM (I do enjoy talking to people, you know.)

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu


End file.
